Thorin and company, plus 1?
by gandalfseyelashes
Summary: When the company visits Rivendell an elf who hasn't yet found her purpose in middle earth decides to follow the company and help them on their adventure. ( Fluff )
1. Chapter 1

There was once an elf. Not a stuck up rude elf that only cared for themselves. No, there was an elf maiden who was beautiful. She was stunning in fact. She had perfect curly blonde hair that was the color of those twinkling Christmas lights you put up in your house. She had stunning hazel eyes that burnt most people like cigarettes. She wasn't the friendlist elf in Rivendell. In fact she only had good manners to those she respected. Other than that she was hostile, rude, opinionated, and annoyed easily. She also spoke her mind, ignores many, and gives no mercy to anyone or anything when she fought. She had the true blood of her father, whose name she never knew. She did however know her own name, Nozomi.

Her father died when she was younger in an orc raid on Rivendell. Her mother never told anyone about it and soon fled somewhere that she did not know of. She left the baby in Rivendell. Elrond treated her as a daughter and only told her that her mother was a strong and powerful elf that she would someday meet.

She had no friends. She hated almost every elf her age; for she thought they were rotten and annoying. Of course they were as most elves are. She found solitude in staying to herself, writing, singing, or training secretly with the weapons Elrond provided her. He left her two weapons; one from her dad and one from Elrond. The one from Elrond was a silver bow perfectly fitted to her that was engraved in some old forgotten language. The other weapon was dual-wielded silvers axes with the constellations engraved in gold. She was very talented with both, and she never missed a target. She also learned an old elvish water healing spell from Elrond. Female elves were supposed to stick to healing and housing, but she didn't care at all for any one of those things.

There was one particular interesting day in Rivendell. It was about mid-summer, just the way she hated it. She loved winter most because everything was dead and very quiet; she hated summer because everyone was cheery and it was always too hot. Anywho, she was sitting in a small hall with no one but Elrond and another elf that Elrond had tried to have her marry. Elrond not only thought he was her father, but also saw that he was obligated to find someone for her to marry. She did not want marriage and simply felt that Elrond was just amusing himself now. The elf man was very attractive and of course she also thought this. However, he only liked her for her looks but was almost too absorbed in himself to care. He scooted closer to her and she scooted away. He gazed at her romantically and deeply; she glared back.

"Why so sad?" The elf man was smirking proudly of his idiotic remark.

She rolled her eyes. Paused for a moment. "Because you're here."

Elrond couldn't contain his laughter and this had been the fourth boy she has sent off crying in about two months.

"What's so funny," there was a certain hostile spitting rage in her voice.

It took Elrond a couple minutes to collect himself before he answered after wiping away a joyful tear, "You made him cry like a little girl."

She chuckled carelessly while talking to herself, "I guess I did."

Elrond was now at the doorway, "Ready to go train?"

She pressed her hands against her knees with a sigh, "Sure, I'll meet you in the back in ten."

She slipped her axes into their holster and her bow over her petite shoulders. She was already wearing her fingerless leather gloves which made her feel superior for some unknown reason. When she got to their training spot Elrond told her they were beginning with only hand-to-hand combat. She then slipped off her weapons and stood about a yard or two away from Elrond. Elrond went into his ready position and she mimicked him.

"3…2…1… 0!" He threw a quick jab and she barely dodged it. She attempted to counter by striking the inside of his arm which worked but didn't do much but phase him. He flung his arm forward in a full blown punch, his foot tipping slightly backwards. She blocked which barely did anything but protect her face. His punch moved her back a foot or two and with this space she decided to finish this off.

Her foot found his side with one quick swing, without waiting for him to recover she moved forth and focused her strength into her right hand, which clenched together tightly. Her hand flew towards his stomach with focused rage. His eyes widened but couldn't stop her hand from upper cutting into his stomach and rib cage. He was obviously surprised as he stumbled backwards from her punch. To finish off the hand-to-hand she simply kicked his chest harshly, causing him to tumble to the ground.

He laughed boomingly, with the touch of fatherly love, "My my… you've grown so much from the little girl who used to braid flowers into my hair."

"I only learned from the best," she giggled for the first time in a long while offering him a hand up.

Before they could continue any of their training, Elrond and Nozomi were interrupted by one of the officers in the military. "Sir Elrond, we've spotted an orc pack not far from here."

"It's almost dawn though, what would they be doing out here?" Elrond looked quizzical.

"We're not sure, sir."

Elrond sighed and turned to look at Nozomi apologetically, "Get the horses ready, I'll be down in a minute."

"Have fun…" And that was the last she saw of him for about a day or two.

The next time she saw him the only emotion she felt was confusion. Not only did he come into the hall that she way in alone, but he had 13 dwarves, a wizard, and a small creature following him. She stared in disbelief and looked around for places to hide. She did not like a crowd of people even as small as 15. They began to walk up to her in groups and introduce themselves.

"Dwalin and Balin at your service." An old man and a menacing looking dwarf shook her hand.

"I'm Filli and this is Killi." They looked to be the youngest dwarves and one of them was almost attractive to her.

"Bifur, Bofur and Bomber." Two medium sized dwarves and an almost circular dwarf shook her hand with a small chuckle.

"Dori, Nori, and Ori." She almost forgot those three dwarf names immediately for some reason.

"Oin and Gloin," these two dwarves seemed very happy for no particular reason.

The final dwarf strided up to her arrogantly and she already didn't much care for him, "I'm Thorin son of—"

She cut him off, "I don't care."

Thorin sighed and turned back around to the wizard to roll his eyes. Elrond was chuckling in the corner and the wizard approached her. She already liked the wizard before he even talked to her. He had a long white beard that she much wanted to touch, and some grey robes that looked comfortable, not to mention his glorious hat. "I'm Gandalf," he held out his old hand.

She smiled for once and took his hand, shaking it vigorously, "I'm Nozomi."

She peered around the wizard to see the most attractive man in this room. She couldn't help but blush. She was very short for an elf, but he was still about a foot shorter than her. There was something she adored about him and she couldn't tell what it was yet. Gandalf was saying something but she wasn't listening at all and I think after a minute he realized that and stopped talking. She was too focused of the small man. She would look over at him every few seconds and if he looks back at her she would blush immediately and look away. She felt like a small school girl.

"Miss… Nozomi?"

"Huh? What?" She realized Gandalf was talking to her.

"…That is our burglar on our journey, Bilbo Baggins."

The fire from the firepit in the middle of the hall danced off of the walls, also hiding her blush. "I uh…"

"Loss of words?" Bilbo asked, the shadow of his curly hair bouncing on the walls.

She just nodded dully.

He chuckled as smooth as silk, causing her to just sit down and think of every embarrassing thing she's done for some reason she couldn't figure out. The dwarves all sat around the pit next to her, with Gandalf to her left and Elrond to her right. Elrond kept looking over her and laughing at her love-struck meeting with Bilbo.

He began to talk in elf so only they could understand, _"What was that about?"_

"_I don't even know… Is he a dwarf?" _

"_No, he's a hobbit." _

There isn't an elf word for hobbit so at the mention of the word hobbit Bilbo looked over at them. Of course Gandalf could understand them so he sat down next to them with a wide grin on his face with his pipe in hand.

"_Elrond, what just happened to me?" _Her arms were above her head questioningly.

"_There is this phrase the humans use. I don't necessarily believe in it but they say, 'Love at first sight.' That may have been what they meant. However, I don't think you could ever love someone." _

She shook her head in disagreement, _"I do not love him!" _

"_Looked like it to me,"_ Elrond shrugged with a playful expression.

She crossed her arms and watched the dwarves converse for the rest of the night before they got down to business. Gandalf explained their big journey to take back the Lonely Mountains from Smaug. They had a map that they could not read so of course they came to Elrond. Elrond couldn't find they message until coincidentally he put the map in the moonlight and revealed some moon writing. He took Thorin and Gandalf to some special place and Nozomi stayed behind to clean up with the other dwarves and Bilbo. The dwarves offered to clean up and she did not stop them from doing so.

She and Bilbo sat down by the pit and she turned to him, "So what is a hobbit?"

He smiled, "We're a calm folk who live in The Shire, over and under the hill."

"Oh ok…" She didn't quite understand what she meant so she just nodded.

After a moment of silence Bilbo speaks up, "Rivendell is stunningly beautiful."

"Yeah it is, isn't it? I guess I've just gotten used to it. The people here are rotten though," she sighed.

"How so?" Bilbo questioned.

She huffed, "They're always so happy, and they think they know everything."

"I could on the first part, and for some reason the dwarves do not take a liking to them," she realized Bilbo was very ignorant of his surroundings.

This time one of the dwarves answered bitterly, "That war goes back to when Smaug attack Dale and the Lonely Mountains, and the elves did not come to help."

She nodded, "And they've hated each other ever since. I like dwarves though, they're short tempered and hostile."

Balin laughed heartily, "I like this one."

"She is quite interesting, isn't she…" Bilbo trailed off and she wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult.

Bilbo made her nervous and excited, and she was not sure if she liked it or not. However, she did know that she wanted to accompany them of their journey. "You think you might have room for one—"

As she talked Thorin came stomping into the room with Gandalf striding behind him, "Boys we're off at dawn, get some rest."

She looked down at the grown and twiddled her fingers slightly before shouting, "I want to go with you!"


	2. Chapter 2

They all stared at her in disbelief before Gandalf chuckled some more and Thorin replied, "You… what?"

"You heard me; I want to come with you on your journey."

"Ha, you're funny," Killi laughed at her while climbing into a sleeping bag the elves had provided every one of them with.

She sighed, "I would be a good edition to the team."

"Prove it, try to convince us," Gandalf decided to give her a chance.

She smiled courteously, "I'm guessing from this group that no one here can properly heal. I can do that. I have also been trained with a weapon since I was a toddler, and I never miss my shots. Not only that but I know the misty mountain paths better than anyone in your group and getting over the misty mountains is crucial."

The dwarves began to smile and turn to Thorin as Dwalin asked, "What do you think Thorin?"

"No. We'ere not splitting our treasure into—"

She cut Thorin off, "I don't want treasure."

"You'll go through all of that trouble for free?" Thorin looked confused.

"Yeah," she smiled knowing she convinced them, "absolutely free of charge."

"And you can handle yourself in a fight and heal?" Torin reinstated.

She nodded.

"I'm still going to say no. You're just a kid and I'm not going to be responsible of your death," Thorin finished.

Gandalf stopped him, "She may prove very useful… And plus what can we possibly lose from this?"

Thorin pressed his fingers againt the bridge of his nose, "Like I just said I will not be responsible for this kid's death. No, my answer is no."

"But—" She was about to plead.

"No butts," Thorin half-joked with a serious tone.

She had a half smile upon her face. Not a creepy half smile that looked like she was a murderer, but a half smile that meant she was just smiling to be polite and that she was in fact sad. She was very sad. For once in her life there was an opportunity to leave Rivendell for a reason. Of course she left Rivendell many times and ventured into the misty mountains, but she had no purpose. Now if she went on this journey she would know a new sense of adventure. She was _not_ going to miss this.


	3. Chapter 3

Elrond walked in on her packing a bag. She only packed provisions, a bed roll, and some extra arrows. Elrond's eyebrows were higher than the misty mountains. He was confused but at the same time he had suspected she was going to do this. She was not facing him, for she felt he would try to tell her to stay. When he chuckled however, she grinned.

"Why do you feel the need to accompany them? Is it because of that hobbit?" Elrond was confused but he was almost certain it wouldn't be for someone she had just met.

She had no excuse for Elrond. She wanted to tell him that she wanted adventure and many other things, but that would take time and she did not have any of that to spare. She just nodded slowly. "I don't know, maybe it is and maybe it isn't."

"You know you might die though?"

She nodded again, this time with a solemn look on her face even though Elrond could not see her. When she turned around towards him he was actually right in front of her.

"Before you go I need to give you something… Something as sort of keep sake."

She looked eager but confused, "What's a keep sake?"

"An object you give to someone before they go on a journey. You give it to them to make sure they come back on the journey. So if I give you an item it is a promise that you will come back to Rivendell. Does this make sense?" Elrond explained slowly because he knew she wasn't the smartest elf.

"Yeah I guess, but what's the point of it? It's basically giving someone an item that they won't keep?" She was still confused very much.

He sighed, "It's more than an item it's a promise."

She put her weapons in their holster and plenty of arrows in her quiver. After she slung her arrow and backpack onto her back Elrond gave her a short hug and helped her get on her way. She said her goodbyes to the few people she enjoyed. Just like that, she was gone searching for trail of the dwarves.


End file.
